Aprendiendo a Respirar
by claus
Summary: Ginny Weasly a sus 16 años, se encuentra estudiando en Hogwarts con los problemas que cualquier bruja pudiera tener, cuando cosas extrañas empiezan a sucederle... ¿El diario de Ryddle desapareció de nuevo?...
1. ¿Que puede ser peor?

When I look at your face I see dirt;[…]

And I don't really mind if I'm nothin' in your eyes;   
It's no surprise to me;

"Sunshine" -Weathus 

Ginny caminaba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, se había levantado tarde....

"Solo espero q haya comida para mi..." murmuro avanzando rápido un poco molesta 

"Hey, Ginny esperame!!" grito una vocecita a lo lejos Ginny se volteo para ver quien era "Colin…" "apresúrate porque se me hace muy tarde" dijo dándole golpecitos al reloj en su muñeca…. 

Ya llevaba 6 años en Hogwarts y en realidad no le preocupaba llegar tarde, lo q le preocupaba era no encontrar nada de comida, esta semana no había sido su mejor, realmente había sido la peor en su vida, el día lo había empezado con el pie izquierdo y Colin q por alguna razón no la dejaba en paz ahora la estaba siguiendo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos comían alegremente; después de todo era su última semana antes de q empezaran los exámenes .... 

"Buenos días" dijo Ginny a Hermione q tenia la nariz metida en un libro 

"Oh, lo siento no te oí, Buenos Días" y volvió a meter la nariz en el libro 

"¿Me pasas la salsa?" señalo Ron un frasco rojo 

"la palabra mágica" dijo Ginny mirándolo con malicia 

"Solo tienes q estirar tu mano y dármela" replico Ron comenzando a malhumorarse 

"y tu solo tienes q decir la palabra mágica" pero sin mas ni menos Hermione estiro su brazo y le dio la salsa a Ron sonriéndole un poco y volviendo a su lectura 

"Gracias _linda_" Ginny trataba de no vomitar, por alguna razón Ron era muy cortante con ella y ella tampoco lo soportaba

"Será mejor q todos vayan a sus clases ahora" dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall mirando hacia todas direcciones. Ginny había notado q Harry no estaba en la mesa pero seguramente se encontraba con su equipo practicando Quidditch.... Ginny ya no sabia si todavía le gustaba Harry.... 

"Creo q ya no" se dijo a si misma muy pensativa 

"lo único q necesitaba encontrarme con una loca" el sonido de esa voz hacia q la sangre de Ginny hirviera de rabia, Draco Malfoy  | Como lo odio| pensó ella tratando de no perder el control

"Esfúmate Malfoy"  dijo caminando hacia las mazmorras de pociones pero Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio y luego puso su pie para q Ginny se cayera 

"auch... IDIOTA" grito ella sin darse cuenta q Flich se abría paso entre la multitud de chicos q se aglomeraban alrededor de Ginny quien ahora se encontraba en el piso 

"¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!" "Largo, todos vayan clases!!" su gata lo seguía, pavoneándose como si tuviera gran autoridad  "QUIERO SABER Q SUCEDE" 

Ginny estaba demasiado aturdida Flich le había quitado la mitad de una clase solo para gritarle a ella y a Malfoy , toco la puerta de las mazmorra donde tenían pociones 

"Entra" oyó la voz frívola de Snape del otro lado. Ginny entró con desgano y se sentó en su lugar tratando de parecer casual....

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor" dijo Snape sonriendo e inspeccionando la poción de un chico de Ravenclaw; pero Ginny estaba muy enojada así q no le importo decir "¿Por qué?"  

Snape se volteo como si lo hubieran ofendido " Por la simple y sencilla razón de que llegó tarde a mi clase y produjo una distracción" dijo regañando al chico por su pésima poción.  

Ginny había abierto la boca para decir algo pero sonó el timbre para ir a la siguiente  clase: Transformaciones.... 

La clase de Mc Gonagall era mas o menos sencilla mas bien le agradaba pero no tanto como Aritmancia, iba tratando de encontrar su pergamino en la mochila cuando 

"GINNY!!!" era Kristell su mejor amiga "Amiga del alma no te había visto en todo el día!!" tenía la mano vendada y abrazo a su amiga, detrás de ella vio a Angel un buen amigo y admirador _secreto_ de Kristell junto con Martín y Colin todos iban en Gryffindor y se llevaban muy bien desde q tenían trece... 

"hola chicos!" dijo caminando de nuevo y buscando el pergamino, era tarea de Aritmacia, en el camino a la torre donde los esperaba la profesora les contó su horrible mañana incluyendo la caída 

"y luego el muy imbécil me metió el pie y..."  Ginny tropezó con alguien otra vez pero aunque no vio su cara le importaron mas sus cosas q se cayeron al piso.... 

"lo siento mucho" balbuceaba mientras recogía sus cosas "soy una tonta y... mi pergamino!!!!, gracias no lo encontraba" y al fin se digno a ver el dueño de la mano q le ofrecía su tarea  "Harry!! Vaya no te había visto en el gran comedor pero claro q me levante muy tarde y tal vez tu y tu equipo ya habían terminado de comer y salían al campo para cuando yo llegue y quien sabe" pero Harry le tapo la boca con la mano para q se callara

 "hola" le dijo y le puso el pergamino en las manos "si salí a practicar con mi equipo; escuche q Malfoy te tiro..." 

" es verdad es una larga historia" dijo ella acomodando el pergamino en la mochila azul. 

"Ejem"  dijo Martín," creo q se nos hace tarde para clase no??" 

"Así es" exclamo Angel mirando a Ginny

 "entonces nos vemos luego" dijo Harry .... 

"gusto en verte"le gritó Colin a lo lejos 

"Así q... ¿ya no te gusta?"dijo Kristell pegándose a Ginny  . 

"Claro q no!!" exclamó Ginny sonrojándose y corriendo hacia las escaleras de caracol q conducían al salón... 

Entraron al salón de Trelawney, todo era igual : veinte mesas circulares, redondas pequeñas, apretujadas dentro del aula  , todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. El calor agobiante... 

"Ya llegamos" susurro Colin 

"Lo sabemos replico Angel" sonriendo ampliamente 

"shhhhhh" dijo Ginny poniéndose el índice sobre la boca "la profesora ya esta aquí" 

"¿En donde?... no la veo" indico Martín 

"Allí" la profesora estaba sentada sin decir una sola palabra con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida 

"¿Estará muerta?" pregunto Martín 

"Tal vez todo este calor la mato" 

 "Tu también cállate Colin!" 

"Silencio" "mejor vamos a sentarnos" propuso Ginny algo misteriosa 

"¿Q le pasa?" "Profesora" dijo Colin algo asustado, se había acercado a la maestra tanto q casi le podía tocar la nariz con la suya y de pronto en medio del suspenso la maestra abrió los ojos y un estruendoso grito se oyó seguido de muchos otros 

 "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

Después de las ajetreadas clases todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin . 

Aunque Ginny Weasly de dieciséis años, ahora sentada junto a la chimenea en el sillón rojo mirando  embobada la nada con una sonrisa;  no había podido ver nada en su bola de cristal, pues,  estaba muy ocupada pensando en alguien...

***

Este fue el primer capitulo de la historia que pienso hacer mas divertida y oscura... 

Y para aquellos que no saben ingles, o no entendieron la canción, aquí les va la traducción: 

"Cuando miro tu rostro veo suciedad; [...]

Y en realidad no me importa si soy nada ante tus ojos;

No me sorprende;"

Espero sus Reviews!!!... hasta la próxima!! ;)


	2. hoe?

No me queda mas refugio que la fantasía 

No me quedas mas que hacer, que hacerte una poesía 

"Te vi venir" – Sin Bandera

"Ginny" Harry la movió un poco para q lo escuchara pero no respondía "Ginny, contesta" le trono los dedos frente a sus ojos 

"hoe??" Ginny tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo q pasaba "Harry, hola ... ¿cómo estas?" 

"Yo bien, pero llevo hablándote cerca de 3 min. sin respuesta" dijo sentándose junto a ella, la tarde era agradable como para sentarse a jugar ajedrez mágico pero Harry quería oír como era q Ginny tenia una cita en el cuarto de trofeos con Flich a las once.... 

"Lo q pasa es q estaba pensando en... cosas" respondió Ginny pensando q se oía tonta 

"si... ¿me vas a contar lo q paso con Malfoy?" 

"Ah, si claro... mira yo iba apurada..." 

Así Ginny le contó todo a Harry no con muchas ganas porque tenia algo de sueño pero iba a tener q aguantarse pues a las once tendría q limpiar todos los trofeos q había en Hogwarts, cerca de las ocho Harry se fue y le dio la oportunidad a Colin de sentarse junto a ella 

"¿Q hay Gin?" 

"No mucho en realidad... ¿sabes donde esta Kristell?" 

"si, fue a la enfermería a q le cambiaran la venda de la mano, le duele todavía"

"si, pobre pero castigaron a la chica q la quemo..." 

"increíble lo q puede pasar en un duelo cuando supuestamente sabes usar tu varita" Ginny afirmo con un gesto, el club de duelo llevaba un mes y ya varios estaban heridos pero no lo cerraban por alguna razón, pronto llego Kristell 

"hola!" dijo tomándose la muñeca 

"hola" respondieron al unísono Colin y Ginny 

"te duele mucho??" preguntó Angel saliendo de la nada 

"algo, ¿y Martín?" dijo girando en varias direcciones 

"esta tratando de ganarle al hermano de Ginny ajedrez mágico, no entiendo como jugar eso" Angel q era muggle nunca había entendido el ajedrez mágico por eso Martín y Kristell incluso Ginny lo molestaban 

"vamos con el!!" dijo Kristell jalándolo por el brazo y guiñándole el ojo a Colin pero claro esta q Ginny no entendía nada 

"¿Qué tienen esos dos?!!" dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Colin pero este solo se encogió de hombros sonrojado "no lo se" 

A las once la sala de Gryffindor estaba casi desierta y Ginny partió a lo q según muchos era el infierno: pasar la mitad de la noche oyendo a Flich quejarse, algunos pensaban q era mucho mejor q los colgaran de los pulgares y los golpearan con látigos aunque ella no creía q fuera tan malo...

Se equivoco, la horripilante voz del _feo horripilante _ como ella le decía le retumbaba en los oidos 

"Muy bien holgazanes quiero q les salgan estrellas a estos trofeos!!!" "con mas fuerza!!" "si yo fuera tu sonreiría, en mis tiempos..." 

Después del castigo todo parecía el cielo, Ginny oía embelesada la voz de su nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un guapo ojinegro con la voz fuerte y segura, este profesor era inteligente y sabía mucho, solo esperaba q no le sucediera nada como a los anteriores 

"Weasly" señalo el profesor "al frente por favor" Ginny se paró insegura porque no había oído nada de lo q explicaba el maestro hacia solo unos momentos y porque esta clase les tocaba con los burlones de Slytherin "vamos a trabajar con un boggart, todos sabemos lo q es" 

"si, una criatura q se convierte en lo q mas tememos" dijo Kristell 

"lo aprendimos en tercero" explico Ginny "aunque nunca hicimos algo con ellos" 

"pues ahora trabajaremos con uno de verdad, esta en esta caja" subió un cofre negro a su escritorio "sabe el hechizo señorita?" 

"_ri- riddíkulo_"

"perfecto cuando lo saquemos solo tiene q pronunciar el hechizo y poner su varita en alto" "piensa en algo tonto, recuerda" 

"pero... q tal si" aunque Ginny trataba de hablar el profesor no la escuchaba 

"asegúrense de q las ventanas y puertas estén cerradas" el profesor hizo un ademán para q todos se levantaran de sus asientos y luego se volvió hacia Ginny "lista Weasly??" 

"no" respondió Ginny 

"bien, a las de uno... dos... tres" todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver lo q apareció, tal vez era porque esperaban un mounstro de seis ojos, baboso, del tamaño de un poste y un gran garrote en su mano. Pero en vez de eso apareció un muchacho alto de cabello negro, se veía aparentemente de su edad y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

"hola Ginny, nos volvemos a encontrar" A Ginny se le cayó la varita del asombro y tenía la boca muy abierta 

"Ginny solo es un boggart" dijo el profesor, pero su alumna no se movía 

"He esperado el momento de venir por la venganza" dijo la figura "¿no te acuerdas de mi?" "soy yo Tom" cuando la muchacha oyó su nombre cerró los ojos tratando de no oir lo que decía, pero luego todo le empezó a dar vueltas, sentía las manos muy frías y muy pronto cayó inconsciente 

"¿Esta segura q mejorará?

"Claro q sí, solo déjenla descansar" Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus amigos a su alrededor incluyendo el profesor 

"¿esta bien Weasly?" el maestro fue el primero en hablar

Ginny se tocó la cabeza le dolía mucho "creo q si".... "pero... q paso con Tom... digo el boggart" 

"el profesor lo convirtió en Trelawney usando un bikini" dijo Martín sonriendo un poco

"Ginny!!" se oyó la voz de Hermione entrar apresurada seguida de Ron y Harry  

"estas bien??" pregunto Ron visiblemente preocupado, al parecer había olvidado ser cortante con su hermana 

"si...no se preocupen"  Harry no decía nada solo la veía fijamente y ella fingía no darse cuenta 

"Ahora salgan todos, tiempo de visitas terminó" todos hicieron muecas y se quejaron en voz baja al final uno por uno se fueron 

"te cuidas mucho" le reiteró su hermano antes de salir tomando de la mano a su novia y diciéndole algo a Harry quien asintió levemente, pero todo se le olvidó porque quedo profundamente dormida 

A la mañana siguiente del incidente todos en la sala común de  Gryffindor hablaban de ello, incluso mucha gente se había acercado a Ron o alguno de los amigos de Ginny para preguntar como había sido exactamente todo, después de todo casi nadie sabía quien era ese misterioso Tom... Mientras esperaban q su amiga saliera de la clínica Kristell contaba a Harry, Hermione y Ron como había sucedido todo desde su punto de vista, estaban sentados en el sillón mas grande, pronto se les unieron Martín, Angel y Colin. 

"Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta" explicaba Kristell "cuando Ginny cerró los ojos por un momento pensé q se sentía mal, así q comencé a caminar para llegar a su lado" 

"Pero luego se le doblaron las piernas y..." había comenzado Angel "ejem!!, creo q yo soy la narradora" le reclamó Kristell 

"como quieras" fue la respuesta de Angel 

"Bien" 

"bien" 

"bien" 

"Ya!! Nos tienen en suspenso" dijo Hermione cansada de escuchar estupideces 

"Mientras Ginny  caía hacia atrás el profesor la sostuvo, yo me lleve las manos a la boca y oí gritar a varias chicas de la clase" sonrió un poco "recuerdo muy bien q Martín se puso tan blanco como Ginny, Angel gritó su nombre tan fuerte q se me taparon los oidos "  se detuvo de nuevo y luego una gran sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro lleno de pecas "y Colin se brincó las bancas para llegar al frente del salón donde estaba Ginny por supuesto " 

Cuando terminó el relato muchos Gryffindor escuchaban muy atentos la historia de Kristell lo que hizo q se sonrojara un poco, aunque Colin tenía las orejas muy rojas y sonreía con nerviosismo.

Después la sala se lleno de un gran silencio lleno de incomodidad. 

De repente la puerta se abrió de un portazo, Ginny con mas color en sus mejillas sonreía tímidamente desde el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a caminar torpemente entre los alumnos q le habrían el camino , tenía una carta que sostenía con mucha fuerza en su pecho...

***

 El segundo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeee!!! 

 Ahora si no tengo que traducir canción porque esta en español ;)... esperen el tercer capitulo... cada vez se va poner mas interesante!!... 

Olvide decir que Harry Potter no me pertenece, asi que porfavoor no me demanden...

Y no olviden Review!! (aunque sea uno chiquito)


	3. La Carta

Creía que llorar era muy fácil 

Que bastaba con pasearme por la soledad 

Y el miedo...

"Para llorar" – Ricardo Montaner 

Al día siguiente del incidente todavía algunos murmuraban cada vez que veían a Ginny, la señalaban y no dejaban de verla hasta que saliera del pasillo, cada quien daba su opinión de que era lo que había sucedido, pero la única persona que sabía el porque del susto era ella misma... 

"Ginny creo que fue algún ex novio tuyo ¿cierto?

"Ya te dije que no... ¿acaso tengo que volver a repetirlo? 

Lavender dio un bufido y se alejó a zancadas de ella, la había estado molestando toda la mañana y ya no la aguantaba así que mas que estar preocupada estaba feliz de que se hubiera ido.

"chusma" había dicho al llegar al retrato donde estaba la señora gorda con su habitual vestido de seda 

"adelante" pronuncio sin ánimo alguno. Llego a la sala común que estaba abarrotada de gente, muchos de los niños de tercero hacían fiesta por algún motivo 

"No puedo creer que yo hacia lo mismo" dijo la voz de Ron que venía de 

la mesita en la que jugaba ajedrez con Angel... "jaque mate" 

"maldición! Odio este juego" y se paro con su cabello rubio alborotado, al parecer se había pasado los dedos por la cabeza en forma de desesperación jugando con su hermano 

"que sucede??" pregunto Ginny sentándose frente a Ron que guardaba las fichas 

"no se para que se molesta, siempre le gano" dijo Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara 

"no, que le pasa a esos chicos??" 

"ahhhh" pareció que Ron perdió el entusiasmo 

"fin de semana en Hogsmade" cerró la caja y se paró de un salto 

"cuídate" dijo entre dientes antes de subir por las escaleras de mármol que daban a la habitación de chicos 

Ginny se quedo ahí por un momento sin saber que hacer, luego vio que Kristell trataba de sacarse de Mónica una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel que estaba en  su grado con la que nunca hablaban a menos que ella se les acercara (generalmente cuando Angel estaba cerca), luego decidió subir a leer una vez mas la carta que le había llegado. 

Al sentarse en la cama se aseguró de que nadie la viera y corrió el dosel rojo para leer mas a gusto 

_Querida Ginny: _

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien... a nosotros nos va de MARAVILLA, la tienda que abrimos Fred y yo tiene mas popularidad de lo que te imaginas, cada día recibimos cientos de pedidos, nunca hubiera imaginado cuanto dinero ganamos ahora. Te prometo que cuando salgas del curso te compraré lo _

_que tu quieras!!      TQM _

_George ... Fred _

_PD. Mamá y papá mandan saludos para Ron, Hermione y Harry _

Ginny extrañaba que sus hermanos no estuvieran en el Colegio haciendo travesuras por doquier pero ya estaba acostumbrada a extrañar... por así decirlo 

En ese momento se oyeron pasos que entraban a la habitación, Ginny se apresuro a guardar la carta y secarse las lagrimas que había derramado sobre sus  manos y se incorporó en la cama lo mas rápido que pudo, los pasos se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de su cama y aunque con el dosel todavía cerrado Ginny se aferró a su almohada como para atacar por si la persona intentaba hacer algo... luego tomo el dosel y lo abrió de jalón, Ginny dio un respingo, era Kristell 

"¿qué haces ahí?" dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la cadera "¿no vas a cenar?" 

"no tengo hambre" mintió Ginny, no tenía ganas de bajar pero su estomago la traicionó produciendo un ruido extraño que hizo que se sonrojara 

"mentirosa, vamos, dicen que Dumbledore tiene que dar un anuncio importante" 

Ginny se paro sintiéndose pesada y caminó junto con su amiga veía algo raro en ella pero no sabía que: su largo cabello rizado tenía su habitual color castaño, sus ojos grises bailaban al ver a todo el mundo en el gran comedor, Ginny siempre pensó que Kristell era mas bonita que ella, tenía admiradores en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y quien sabe tal vez en Slytherin también... Ginny volteo a la mesa de Slytherin y notó que varias personas la veían, el rumor había llegado a ellos también...

"llegas tarde" dijo la voz seca de Mónica , pero las dos muchachas se sentaron sin siquiera mirarla 

"llegas tarde" la imitó Martín con una voz chillona que hizo que Colin se atragantara con el puré de papas que acababa de meterse en la boca  

La cena transcurrió tranquila de vez en cuando alguien contaba algún chiste que hacia que la mesa se riera y terminara en murmullos, cuando los platos de oro estuvieran impecables de nuevo, todo el mundo se volvió hacia el director que sonreía ampliamente...

"Buenas noches a todos" dirigió una mirada por todas y cada una de las mesas "tengo dos cosas muy importantes que quisiera hacerles saber hoy" 

Denis Creevery, el hermano de Colin susurraba cosas emocionado   

"Primero; las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, serán suspendidas" 

La mesa de Gryffindor profirió un lamento general mientras que en Slytherin vitoreaban... pero el director hizo una seña y todos guardaron silencio  

"como decia la clase de Hagrid será suspendida temporalmente, y la hora en la que tenían la clase podrán usarla para descansar" 

Esta vez todos guardaron silencio aunque visiblemente felices 

"la segunda noticia es que habrá otro baile, pero" EL Gran Comedor prorrumpió en murmullos "pero" dijo en voz mas alta el director "no será en Navidad, sino a fin de año" 

***

Se que este capítulo no tiene mucho... pero deben tener paciencia...  ;) 


	4. Un día normal

__

This is not about age  
Time served on the earth doesn't mean you grow in the mind  
This is not about God  
Spiritual insinuations seem to shock our nation

"Signs" - Creed

Nadie sabía porque Dumbledore había dado el anunció tan temprano ya que faltaban al menos 9 meses para que terminará el curso, pero de todas maneras la emoción se hizo presente desde el momento en que dieron la noticia, claro, que las chicas parecían especialmente raras tal y como había dicho Martín 

"míralas, todas nos ven como si fuéramos mercancía"

"claro que no, solo esperan que las inviten al baile" dijo Kristell harta también 

"pero falta mucho tiempo, ni se crean que ya vamos a pensar en invitarlas" dijo Colin 

"no deberían confiarse, y al final se quedan sin pareja ¿no?" les repitió Ginny  por enésima vez 

Y al final los chicos tenían toda la razón, Halloween era el siguiente viernes y ninguno se había preocupado por obtener pareja, por lo que pronto el entusiasmo por parte de las chicas se acabó. 

"¿Qué les parece si compramos algunas bombas fétidas para Navidad?" 

"Si sería genial, pero no vamos a Hogsmade todavía" 

"las podemos pedir por correspondencia en : " Sortilegios Weasly "

"son unos cerdos" dijo Kristell por debajo de la mesa en clase de pociones 

"si" había dicho Chelsea White una chica de Ravenclaw, era rubia y detrás de sus lentes había unos grandes ojos verdes 

"tratan de imitar a mis hermanos" dijo aburrida Ginny; tenían a Martín, Colin y Angel delante y estaban planeando siempre tonterías, según pensaban las chicas 

"dígame señorita Locklear, ¿qué se necesita para realizar una _Poción Multijugos_?" 

Kristell se quedo atónita, como se suponía que ella iba a saberlo??, pero afortunadamente Josh Robinson de Gryffindor alzó la mano 

"Profesor yo-" había comenzado el mas callado de la clase pero Snape le cortó 

"le he preguntado a Locklear ... ¿acaso no sabe?" dijo con voz melosa 

"no" contesto fríamente la muchacha 

"bien entonces... 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y si Robinson no baja la mano serán 10" 

La clase estaba que ardía, sabían que Snape nunca cambiaría y odiaría siempre a los que no fueran de Slytherin, pero en especial a los Gryffindors

"Tomen nota" dijo el profesor mientras se paseaba entre las bancas " la _Poción Multijugos_ necesita : crisopos, sanguijuelas, descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de aquel en quien se desea convertir... la realizaremos la siguiente clase" 

Toco el timbre 

" ya pueden salir" 

"¿en quien te quieres convertir?" pregunto Martín emocionado 

"no lo se" 

" yo quiero ser Chelsea" dijo Ginny  "sería muy divertido que todos me vieran en la sala común y pensaran que soy de Ravenclaw" 

"con permiso" dijo una voz por atrás, todos se hicieron de lado y paso muy apresurado Josh

"¿qué horrible ser tan cumplido no?" dijo Angel en tono sombrío 

"Déjenlo... ¿qué clase toca?" 

"Ginny... creo que te gusta" 

"claro que no!!... ¿por qué siempre me dicen lo mismo?" dijo esta poniéndose roja 

"¿quién?" preguntó Ron que venía detrás de ellos con Harry 

"nadie... vamonos, tenemos Encantamientos, Flitwick nos quería temprano" y con esa excusa se echo a correr por el pasillo tomando a Angel y a Martín uno por la camisa y el otro del brazo 

Ginny tenía razón, pero llegaron a tiempo, estuvieron practicando los encantamientos convocadores, fue una clase muy divertida, un chico de Hufflepuff había lanzado un cojín a Herbert Wells lo que hizo que se iniciara una guerra de cojines que claro el profesor no podía parar , después de la _agotadora_ clase de Encantamientos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. 

Una vez allí se sentaron en su respectiva mesa esperando el banquete, pero antes que nada, el profesor Dumbledore se paró al frente para dar un anuncio 

"queridos alumnos, solo quería que supieran que el Club de Duelo será suspendido si es que no asiste suficiente gente esta noche" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "recuerden la cena de Halloween de mañana y a comer!" 

Después de comer tenían unos diez minutos libres antes de bajar a Herbología así que mientras tanto platicaban muy a gusto Harry, Ron y Hermione cerca del fuego, Ginny se sentó con ellos 

"creo que deberíamos ir, se veía muy triste" dijo Hermione 

"¿quién?" pregunto la mas chica de los cuatro 

"El profesor William" dijo Harry 

"¿por qué?" volvió a preguntar Ginny, Ron hizo una mueca pero ella lo ignoró 

"Bueno, el es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el propuso que abrieran el Club de Duelo otra vez" 

"pero no tuvo mucha popularidad y quieren cerrarlo" terminó Ron 

"exacto" siguió Hermione "y estoy tratando de convencerlos para que vayamos, pero no quieren" 

"Yo iré con tigo" dijo Ginny parándose de un salto muy decidida 

"¿tu?!!" 

"¿y que tiene de malo?" pregunto algo ofendida 

"Ginny... Ginny... Ginny" Ron se paró también meneando la cabeza "ves de que tamaño estoy''" 

" si, eres alto y feo y que??" respondió Ginny mirándolo, Ron se puso rojo 

"tu no vas a elegir con quien debatirte, te van a hacer papilla" hizo un ademán y se sentó de nuevo 

"¿a si?" dijo ella recogiendo su mochila "pues al menos yo tengo el valor de intentarlo" Ron dio un bufido y se volvió hacia Hermione que lo veía sorprendida 

"¿qué?" dijo algo incómodo 

"te veo a las siete en el retrato Hermione" se dio la vuelta "ahora me voy, tengo Herbología" 

"eh... Ginny" la llamó Harry 

"¿qué?" pregunto bruscamente 

"te estas llevando mi mochila" 

Ginny se puso roja y Ron comenzó a reírse como histérico, Hermione al igual que Harry trataban de no reír 

De camino a la clase de Herbología Ginny se la paso empujando gente, estaba de muy mal humor, pero al bajar hacia la puerta se sorprendió de que todos estuvieran ahí aglomerados 

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto exasperada 

"la maestra nos indicó que no saliéramos hasta que ella llegará" 

"¿cuál es la razón?" 

"si la supiéramos no estaríamos así verdad" dijo una chica odiosa de Slytherin, Ginny iba a contestar pero en ese instante llegó la profesora Sprout , asi que le mandó una mirada matona a la niña antes de buscar a sus amigos. 

****

Muy bien el capítulo 4 terminadito!!!... No olviden Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Casi me olvidaba de la canción: 

"Esto no se trata de edad

El tiempo servido en la Tierra no significa que tu mente madura

Esto no se trata de Dios

Insinuaciones espirituales parecen sorprender a nuestra nación."


	5. El club de duelo

So wipe that smile off your face  
Before it gets too late  
There's only so much time  
For you to make up your mind

"Things don't always turn that way" – The Callin'

Después de encontrarse junto a la señora gorda Ginny, Hermione, Kristell, Angel, Martín, Colin y para su desgracia Mónica se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Ginny nunca había ido al Club de Duelo, recordaba que cuando estaba en primer año Malfoy hizo salir una serpiente de su varita y quiso atacar a un chico pero Harry lo salvó, había silbado algo y en ese instante la serpiente se dio la media vuelta, habían descubierto que Harry hablaba _pársel... _

"¿Ron?, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntaron al unísono Ginny y Hermione 

"¿acaso no puedo venir'" preguntó en forma cortante 

"Pero tu dijiste..." 

"Buenas noches a todos" comenzó el Profesor William y se subió las gafas con el dedo índice "el profesor Snape me ha hecho el favor de acompañarnos, el me ayudará a formar parejas y si alguien sale herido (espero que no)" 

Snape dirigió una sonrisa lugrúbe a todos los presentes, casi nadie era de Slytherin y en la opinión de Harry creo que vino solo porque pensó que esta noche se acabaría todo 

"muy bien, empecemos" había dicho William 

"Srita. Pansy Parkinson con..." paso una mirada a todos " Hermione Granger  (tu turno Snape)" 

"Dean Thomas y Ron Weasly" 

"Bien… eh… Harry Potter, será pareja de Justin Finch-Fletchey" Snape no sonrió, le hubiera gustado poner a Harry con Crabbe que por alguna razón estaba sin su amo: Draco Malfoy, pero se iva a vengar  

"La señorita Weasly peleará con Vincent Crabbe" Ginny que veía al profesor fijamente abrió la boca 

"¿qué?" alcanzó a decir, todos la miraban, y no era para mas... Crabbe le llevaba casi dos cabezas y sin duda era mas fuerte que ella aunque no mas inteligente 

"Weasly, recuerde que esto no es una reunión social" espeto Snape fríamente "ahora muévase!"  

Ginny caminó hasta Crabbe que sonrió enseñando sus dientes amarillos  HORROR grito para si misma 

Así siguieron juntándolos hasta que solo Lavender quedó, pero sin pareja... 

"esto es injusto" bufo ella 

"tienes razón" dijo el profesor William pensativo "será mejor que tu trabajes con Ginny... Crabbe será mi pareja" Ginny dejo escapar un suspiro, pero al parecer Lavender seguía enojada con ella .

Después de que los profesores hablaran por un momento el bullicio comenzó a elevarse hasta que nadie oía lo que decía 

"SILENCIO" grito Snape desesperado, el profesor William se aclaro la garganta

"Bien... comenzaremos con algo sencillo y muy práctico, los hechizos que usaremos hoy no pueden lastimar a nadie (si son usados correctamente, claro esta)" 

"Vayamos al grano" había dicho Snape comenzando a desesperarse 

"si. En cada pareja va a ver un 'enemigo' y la 'víctima'" miró a todos que lo veían confundidos  "el 'enemigo' lanzará el hechizo para pintar el cabello de la 'víctima', mientras que esta, usará el encantamiento desarmador" 

"Es un ejercicio de reflejos  el mas tonto y lento terminará buscando su varita o con el pelo de colores" terminó sonriendo Snape 

"eh... algo por el estilo... moverán su varita circularmente y después dirán : _colore' _y el color que ustedes quieran" dijo entusiasta William

"están listos o ¿alguien es demasiado tonto para no entender?" la mayoría miró a Snape con odio, solo arruinaba las clases 

"muy bien, cuando cuente 1...2... y ...3!!" 

se hizo un movimiento general de varitas y chorros de diferentes colores salieron de cada una, Ginny que era la 'victima' estaba actuando, pues Lavender aun no le lanzaba el hechizo 

"_coloré ... azul_" había gritado Lavender al mismo tiempo que Ginny decía: "_expelliarmus_" la luz salió de la varita de Ginny y se oyó el choque de su encantamiento con el de otra seguido de un gritó y un golpe 

"Lavender" chilló Ginny asustada al tiempo que corría hacia ella, pero 

Lavender estaba en el suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza 

"entonces..." Ginny ahogó un gritó, la varita se le resbaló de las manos, a unos cuatro metros un niño se encontraba tirado, era pelirrojo pero no podía ser Ron, el era mas pequeño, Ginny corrió hacia el y tropezó con 

"Angel??" 

"Ginny, tu hechizo y el mío se juntaron al momento que Lavender se agachó y los dos le dimos a este pobre chico!" los dos corrieron a ayudarlo, el humo apenas se disipaba, el chico estaba inconsciente. 

Angel que era mucho mas grande que el lo tomó por el brazo y se lo colgó del cuello "voy a la enfermería" 

"ALTO" gritó Snape "¿quién es el responsable de esto?" 

"yo señor" dijeron al mismo tiempo Angel y Ginny 

"¿qué sucedió?" pregunto William que tomaba al chico el pulso, y una ola de explicaciones le cayó de los dos que hablaban al mismo tiempo 

"el es mi pareja" 

"cuando apunté a Lavender se agacho y..." 

"su hechizo y el mío se juntaron" 

"le dimos los dos al mismo tiempo" 

"todo es mi culpa" 

"luego tropecé con Angel y me lo explicó todo" 

"Weasly y Hall … CÁLLENSE" 

Los dos se detuvieron abruptamente, después de que Snape les diera un sermón de la inteligencia los dos acompañaron al profesor William a la enfermería 

"Señora Promfey, ¿estará bien?" 

"claro que si, solo tiene que dormir un poco... ahora váyanse todos que necesita descansar 

"¿¿podrá asistir al banquete de Halloween??" preguntó una guerita que se veía preocupada 

"claro, pero necesita descansar, vamos ahora fuera de aquí" dijo 

empujando a todos, incluso al maestro  

"quiero que todos se dirijan a sus respectivas casas y se preparen para Halloween" 

"si profesor" habían dicho algunos niños 

Ginny caminaba entre la bola de Gryffindors cuando se acordó de que 

"mi varita!!" dijo golpeándose la frente "tengo que regresar al gran comedor" 

"no hay nada" le dijo una voz por atrás, era Josh el chico callado de ojos turquesa/ miel "tal vez  la tomó el maestro" continúo caminando 

" si tal vez" dijo Ginny aún preocupada y se metió en la sala común. 

El banquete de Halloween había sido bueno, las calabazas con sonrisas macabras flotaban por ahí igual que los murciélagos y el reflejo del cielo que se apreciaba en el techo se veía tormentoso, los relámpagos se oían muy fuerte, dando la impresión de una película de miedo... 

***

Cierto... um... si alguien me ha mandado R/R gracias!, todavía no he visto =) pero en el siguiente capítulo...

Al fin el capitulo 5 !!!

Reviewwwww!!!!!!

La canción: 

"Así que quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro

Antes de que sea muy tarde

Solo hay mucho tiempo

Para que prepares tu mente"


	6. Poción Multijugos

Notas de Autor: 

Kami-chan, Kimmy Weasly d' Rad, Gaby-chan y Lucca Bonna… GRACIASSSSS!!!=) … por los R/R que me mandaron!!... 

Parece que no aclaré muy bien esto que voy a decir, pero la verdad la historia va bastante adelantada (la empecé hace un buen... pero no se me ocurrió ponerla, hasta hace poco) y nunca lo puse pero... a Ginny no le _gusta_ Harry porque ya _creció_ ¿entienden?. 

Es decir, se dio cuenta que no le puede gustar alguien que no conoce bien. Pero no se preocupen... algo saldrá por ahí... 

This year is gonna be incredible  
This year is gonna be the one  
All the planets are lining up for me  
This year I'm gonna have fun

"This year" – A- Teens

Ginny seguía preocupada, estudiaban en la torre de astronomía la posición del sol, eran las doce del día; todavía no encontraba su varita y no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle al profesor William si la había recogido ya que no lo había visto en los pasillos y aún faltaba para su clase. También podía preguntarle a Snape, pero es lógico que no iva a hacerlo (a menos que fuera MUY necesario) 

"¿Quién me puede decir otra forma de llamarle al sol?" 

una ola de respuestas estúpidas le cayo 

"La gran estrella!" 

"so tonto... la estrella de la mañana" 

"bola de fuego" 

"NO NO NO" dijo la profesora Siniestra, esto es astronomía (nadie parpadeo) "constelaciones jóvenes!!! Constelaciones!!"

"Helios" explico Josh "era el dios que salía por la mañana tirando de sus corceles dorados hacia el este y regresaba oscureciendo la bóveda celeste" terminó 

"Exacto" aplaudió la profesora, algunas chicas de Hufflepuff atontadas decían 

"es el mas guapo e inteligente!!" y se reían tontamente; Josh solo se encogía de hombros 

Después de la clase de que copiaran su tarea, los alumnos bajaron con desgano, la mayoría de los Gryffindors comentaban en quien se convertirían en la clase de pociones y decían que aprovecharían la clase libre que tenían (Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas) para recolectar algo perteneciente a esa persona... 

"¿no vienen con nosotros?" pregunto Colin a Ginny y Kristell 

"Acompañaré a Ginny al despacho del Prof. William, para lo de su varita" 

"Bueno, nos vemos en la sala común luego" 

"Aha" contesto Ginny distraída 

Caminaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta el despacho, pero estuvieron tocando sin éxito. Así que volvieron a la sala común donde muchos chicos y chicas de sexto pedían cabellos a otras personas pero no estaban por ningún lado los chicos...

"esos bobos" había dicho Kristell "nos engañaron, deben estar tramando algo" 

Las dos muchachas se sentaron en la mesita donde hacen la tarea y esperaron, Parvati y Lavender estaban sentadas del otro lado y pronto Seamus Finnigan se sentó junto a Kristell _leyendo_ un libro de Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos ... Ginny no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse al verlo... 

"¿qué?" preguntó algo enojado, pero Ginny no se controlaba y se tuvo que tapar la boca para contenerse la risa, Kristell también sonrío 

"tienes el libro al revés" le dijo esta al oído, Seamus se puso como tomate y desistió de mirar a Lavender por un momento. 

Llegaron los _bobos _

"hola" saludó Martín sin evitar sonreír 

"¿dónde estaban?" preguntó la mejor amiga de Ginny 

"en la lechuce..." Martin y Colin le dieron un codazo a Angel

"eh..." 

"miren que tarde vamos a comer!" Martín jaló a las dos chicas y las tomó por el brazo como si fueran a bailar 

"Martín" 

"¿qué?" 

"eres un bobo" 

Se la pasaron bien en el gran comedor pero a la mitad de la comida el profesor Dumbledore se paró al frente e hizo un ademán para que todos guardaran silencio y se aclaró la garganta 

"Debido al incidente de ayer en el club de duelo... alguien olvidó su varita... ¿podría pasar el dueño por ella?" 

Todos voltearon a la mesa de Gryffindor pues el director los miraba solo a ellos, Ginny sintió que se le partían las tripas, roja como un tomate se paró y recogió la varita con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. Muchos se rieron pero en especial Slytherin parecía cagarse de la risa... Ginny quería desaparecer pero no lo hizo así que se dirigió a su mesa y terminó de comer... aun roja... 

La siguiente clase era pociones y por primera vez la mas esperada claro que el entusiasmo se acabó cuando Snape les dijo que primero tendrían que apuntar su nombre y la persona en que se convertirían en la lista y si les salía mal estaban reprobados 

"REPROBADOS... es ridículo" terminó Chelsea en un susurro 

"si" luego le pasaron la lista 

Betty Mahmoody ----------- Kristell Locklear -----------Ravenclaw (Gryffindor) 

Cameron Langford--------- Anne Cook -------------- Ravenclaw (Hufflepuff) 

John Nance ---------------- Colin Creevery – Gryffindor (Gryffindor) 

Robin Spencer ----------- Josh Robinson------- Gryffindor (Gryffindor) 

Josh Robinson------------ William --- Gryffindor (Profesor) 

Martin Hendricks--------- Angel Hall ----------Gryffindor (Gryffindor) 

Angel Hall ----------- Martin Hendricks ----------- Gryffindor (Gryffindor) 

Colin Creevery --------- Harry Potter ------------- Gryffindor (Gryffindor) 

Esto ultimo sorprendió mucho a las chicas ya que sabían que a Harry no le hubiera gustado que su fan no. 1(como Colin se hace llamar) fuera el mismo por todo un día (pues así lo había dicho Snape) 

"Ginny..." había comenzado Chelsea 

"ten" Ginny le tendió dos cabellos suyos 

"oh... gracias" se sonrojo un poco (Chelsea era muy penosa) 

"pensé que te convertirías en tu mejor amiga..." 

"si pero Cameron Langford se lo pidió primero... además va ser divertido hacerme pasar por Ginny" 

"Bueno yo voy a ser Hermione Granger" 

"esto va a estar muy bueno... a ver si mi hermano no llega y te planta un besote" 

"entonces mejor seré Lavender... le quiero jugar una broma a Seamus" dijo sonriendo malévolamente Kristell

"señorita después piensa en lo que vaya a hacer, ahora quiero que trabaje!" 

"si... oh Alá" las tres trataron de contener la risa tapándose la boca con las manos pero cuando Snape volteo las tres se enderezaron e hicieron como que trabajaban ... 

Después de un rato todos estaban listos para tomar la poción : 

"Quiero que tomen todos la poción... ahora" Ginny sintió como las tripas se le revolvían, de repente, se hizo un poco mas alta y sus zapatos le apretaban, el cabello se le subió hasta la mitad del cuello, cuando abrió los ojos veía todo borroso 

"toma" Chelsea (Ginny) le dio sus lentes y se quitó los zapatos 

"cambiemos" dijo mirando a Ginny (Chelsea)

"vaya! " exclamo del otro lado Colin que ahora tenía la camisa arriba del ombligo 

Ginny (Chelsea) miró a su amiga que ahora Lavender Brown y luego a Chelsea, siempre había creído que no era bonita; pero ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba tan mal... 

"Tomen la botella que trajeron y llénenla" miro a todos "recuerden tomarla cada hora" se sentó en su escritorio y la campana sonó en seguida ... 

Lo que llevaban del día era muy divertido, el profesor Binnsque de por si se confundía con sus apellidos terminó al borde de la histeria y la profesora Mc Gonagall prefirió llamarlos por los apellidos de los que se convirtieron, pero esto también causaba alboroto porque nadie respondía a los apellidos que no eran suyos... Ginny lo que esperaba era llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y ver la cara de todos sobre todo de Ron cuando entrara diciendo que ella era Ginny y no Chelsea . 

***

Espero haya sido de su agrado... ;) 

La traducción : 

"Este año va a ser increíble

Este año va a ser el único

Los planetas se estan alineando por mi

Este año voy a divertirme"

Esperen el siguiente capitulo... 

Besos =*


	7. ¿Quién eres tu?

If you're troubled, you just gotta let it go  
If you're worried baby, you just gotta let it go  
All your hustles aint for nothing, you just gotta take it slow

"Troubled" – Alicia Keys

Ginny pensó que era muy divertido ser otra persona, pero su opinión cambio cuando entro a la sala de Gryffindor y tuvo que explicar lo mismo como 30 veces. Estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de leer un libro pero no podía. Martín no dejaba de mirarla y no hacía el menor esfuerzo de esconderlo pero para Ginny estaba muy claro que no la miraba a ella, sino a Chelsea. Comenzaba a ponerse incómoda y estaba a punto de ir a buscar a los demás  cuando entró Harry 

un momento pensó Ginny no es Harry!, debe ser Colin, sino vendrían detrás de él Ron y Hermione... le voy a pedir que me ayude 

Y con esto se paró y antes de que Martín la detuviera se sentó junto a Colin que estaba recostado en la mesa y tenía las manos en la cabeza 

"Colin" llamó Ginny pero no recibió mas que un bufido "Colin!"

"¿quién eres tu?" a la pelirroja ahora rubia le dieron ganas de golpearlo 

"Soy yo... Ginny... recuerda!! : Snape, clase, poción Multijugos" 

"oh" dijo sin ánimo 

"¿te sientes mal?" dijo Ginny preocupada acostando la cabeza igual que el 

"no" se levantó bruscamente 

"necesito que me ayudes" dijo en un susurro volteando para todos lados, Colin no contesto pero la veía confundido "¿te puedes llevar a Martín de la sala común?" 

"¿qué?" 

"lo que pasa es que no ha dejado de verme" Colin la miró suspicazmente "pero es porque estoy en el cuerpo de Chelsea" 

"Y... ¿qué te hace pensar que va a querer venir con migo" Ginny volteó los ojos 

"Eres uno de sus mejores amigos!!" 

"¿yo?" 

"Colin... te sientes mal... dime en serio" 

"no, estoy bien... pero" 

"pero que??" 

"olvídalo" 

"escucha, quiero leer y no puedo con el ahí!! Y en el dormitorio están unas tontas maquillándose" puso cara de perrito 

"por favor" Colin se sonrojo 

"¿y porque vienes a pedirle ayuda a Colin?" 

"pues es lógico... a Colin no le importaría ayudarme y..." 

" y??" 

"no le gusta nadie" de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Colin con Colin!! 

"¿cómo lo sabes?" 

"ya me hubiera dado cuenta!!" 

"si, claro" 

"Colin estas raro..." 

"Ginny yo no-" pero entonces se abrió la puerta y entraron Lavender, Martín y Harry 

"¿QUÉ?" dijo un confundido Colin 

Harry que venía muy feliz y tenía una caja en las manos se sentó juntó a Ginny y le dijo : "estas lista???" 

"ya les llego lo que pidieron en la tienda de tus hermanos" dijo una amigable Lavender 

"¿Lavender?" Ginny tenía que estar soñando 

"Soy yo : Kristell" 

"entonces... si tu eres Kristell..." 

" ¿qué sucede aquí!!???" preguntó de nuevo Colin 

A Ginny se le vino encima el mundo, había estado hablando de la persona que le gustaba a Martín y Colin con Harry!! 

"Harry??" preguntó Ginny 

"¿qué?" le oyó decir 

"ahhhh" Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca tranquila se dijo a si misma   

"te sientes bien Gin??" le preguntó Harry a Ginny o era Colin?? 

"¿Gin?" repitió ella "esta bien" dijo levantando los brazos "¿quién es Colin?" 

Ginny había tenido problemas poniéndole etiquetas a medio mundo con sus nombres y todavía tenia que pedirle a Harry que no hablara con nadie lo que habían dicho  (quien se molesto porque nadie le había dicho que ahora tenía un doble)... 

Así que ese mismo día por la noche después de tomar su poción por última vez  se dirigió a Harry que estaba sentado solo en las escaleras , se puso de tras de el y susurro

"Harry!" a Harry se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, pero se paso la mano por el cabello y se volteó para ver a Ginny 

"¿qué?" dijo en voz alta 

"shhh" dijo ella poniéndose el dedo en la boca 

"¿qué pasa?" dijo también susurrando 

"eh... solo te quería pedir que no le dijeras a nadie lo de Martín" 

"¿¿que le gustas??" 

"yo no Chelsea" 

"ahhhh... Chelsea" dijo hablando fuerte 

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" repitió ella encogiéndose aun mas 

"perdón" susurro algo divertido 

"Si alguien se entera, me mataría" 

"esta bien.. no le voy a decir a nadie" 

"¿lo prometes?" 

"lo prometo"  dijo Harry alzando la mano derecha, Ginny esperaba que no estuviera cruzando los dedos 

Pero los dos estaban tan absortos en su conversación (susurrando) que no se dieron cuenta que casi toda la torre los miraba divertidos 

"eh!!! Ginny!!!" le gritaron 

"¿que?" 

pero solo necesito un momento de distracción para que Ginny y Harry que estaban de cuclillas en la escalera tuvieran una estrepitosa caída 

"vaya" había dicho Ginny mirando el techo y recostada en el suelo con todas las cabezas amontonadas  alrededor suyo 

"no me dolió tanto, el piso es mas bien... suave"  

***

Ok, otro capitulo terminado!!!

Ah... 

.......... la canción ... 

"Si estas en problemas, solo tienes que dejarlo ir

Si estas preocupado nene, solo tienes que dejarlo ir

Todas tus apuraciones no son por nada, solo tienes que llevártela lento"  


	8. Interrogatorio y avisos

N/A: Debido a que entro a la escuela en dos días... los capitulos van a tardar un poco mas en salir... pero prometo que no voy a dejar la historia abandonada... LO PROMETO 

Ay, GRACIAS, a la buena gente q me envía Review... son muy amables ;) 

Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where there's no reason to hide

"Hide" - Creed

Ginny seguía caminando detrás de Harry que iba a su vez detrás de la profesora Mc Gonagall, se sentía nerviosa, y caminaba mirando sus pies, solo esperaba que todo eso terminara en algo como: van a hacer 100 veces no debo... pero ese no era el tipo de castigos que Mc Gonagall ponía... todavía recordaba como había sido aquello.  

----- FLASH BACK 

"vaya" había dicho Ginny mirando el techo y recostada en el suelo con todas las cabezas amontonadas  alrededor suyo 

"no me dolió tanto, el piso es mas bien... suave"  

"Ginny" había dicho una voz ahogada "necesito respirar... ¿podrías pararte?" 

Ginny se congeló, aun boca arriba se puso a tentar el piso, eso no podía ser piso, tenía nariz, boca y lentes!! 

"HARRY.... lo siento mucho!" se paró rápidamente, todos en la sala común reían y a Ron se le salían las lagrimas de la risa 

"no importa" dijo el sobandose la espalda "después de todo solo caíste encima de mi" 

Fue demasiado para Ron que ahora estaba rodando en el piso y se agarraba el estomago, y justo cuando le comenzaba a parecer gracioso a ella también la gente dejo de reírse y se torno seria mientras daban paso a- 

"Profesora Mc Gonagall" dijo Harry poniendo se los lentes 

" Potter y señorita Weasly" dirigió una mirada a Ron que seguía en el piso, solo que ahora serio "acompáñenme por favor" dicho esto dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz 

------ Fin de FLASH BACK

Y ahora Ginny seguía sin entender porque se había enojado tanto, de todas maneras, solo habían caído de las escaleras

"llegamos" dijo bruscamente la profesora, Ginny chocó con la nuca de Harry "Potter, tu primero... Weasly espera un momento" 

Ginny asintió y esperó, ya había tardado así que decidió sentarse con la cabeza recargada en la pared, no sabía que tipo de excusa daría, después de todo nunca había tenido problemas con la profesora de transformaciones, siempre era Snape, y no importaba lo que dijera, el siempre tendría la razón. Finalmente Harry abrió la puerta, le dirigió una mirada extraña y luego le hizo un ademán para que pasara.

"siéntese" Ginny obedeció y se puso a mirar alrededor, su oficina estaba muy pulcra y era mas acogedora que la fría mazmorra de Snape 

"profesora yo..." 

"no te he pedido que hables" la corto "Ginny... necesito que me digas la verdad... esto es algo muy delicado y todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien..." 

"si" 

"... ¿te has sentido muy cansada últimamente?"

"no" 

"¿olvidas cosas sencillas, como lo que cenaste?" 

"no" 

"¿has encontrado algo sospechoso entre tus cosas?" Ginny negó con la cabeza, la profesora suspiro, le pareció verla mas grande de lo que era "¿has vuelto a tener contacto con el diario de Tom Riddle?" 

Ginny sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, ¿ella? Contacto con el... no cometería el mismo error dos veces, pero entonces ¿qué estaba pasando? 

"Ginny... se que esto es difícil para ti pero..." 

"claro que no" dijo Ginny firmemente, la profesora la miro durante un largo rato, pero ella sostuvo su mirada sin parpadear, luego sin decir una sola palabra abrió la puerta y Harry que había estado pegado a ella casi se cae de boca 

"siéntate Potter" Harry algo nervioso tomó asiento junto a Ginny 

"Lucius Malfoy… reportó hace poco que al cambiarse de residencia algo de mucha importancia quedo extraviado" ,miró a Harry y luego a Ginny "el diario de Tom Riddle, que había guardado con mucho recelo, buscó por todas partes en su antigua residencia e inclusive en la actual... no halló nada" 

"pero... ¿por qué yo?" preguntó Harry, Ginny lo miró y luego bajo la vista ella si sabia por que la habían llamado 

"por que tu lo derrotaste hace cinco años, y ella-" 

"entiendo profesora" la cortó Ginny parándose de un salto "lo entiendo muy bien"

Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero sin mas ni mas abrió la puerta y se echó a correr a la torre de Gryffindor con los recuerdos asechándola , tal vez Harry iba tras ella , tal vez no. Lo único que supo después fue que todos le hacían preguntas y su hermano la había tomado fuerte por el brazo gritándole algo, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, luego Harry apareció agitado en el umbral de la puerta CÁLLENSE TODOS había gritado, nadie habló, y Ginny finalmente se liberó de su hermano para correr al dormitorio de las chicas, cerro las cortinas de su cama y se acostó boca arriba, recordando la primera vez que vio la Camara de los Secretos, paso mucho tiempo así... hasta quedar profundamente dormida. 

La mañana siguiente era sábado, cuando Ginny oyó un ruido extraño que la despertó, le costó mucho trabajo abrir los ojos, cuando descorrió el dosel de su cama ya no había nadie en el dormitorio, mas que Kristell que la miraba algo preocupada, Ginny le sonrió un poco.

"hola" dijo tallándose los ojos, se sentía muy cansada 

"hola" respondió ella, luego pregunto "¿estas bien?" 

Ginny iba a contestar cuando volvió a oír aquel ruido tan extraño "¿qué?" había comenzado pero Kristell se paró de la cama y abrió la ventana dejando pasar una lechuza 

"Hermes!!" dijo Ginny feliz de ver que había recibido una carta de su familia, le desató el sobre de la pata 

"¿quién te la manda?" preguntó una voz desde la puerta, eran Martín, Colin y Angel 

"no pueden pasar, esto es el dormitorio de chicas!!" dijo riendo Kristell 

"¿y?" preguntaron al unísono 

"¿quién te la manda?" repitió Martín caminando hacia ella 

"es de... ¿Percy?!!"  

_Querida Ginny: _

_La razón de esta carta es que mamá quiere que todos (tu, Ron, Harry y Hermione) pasen las navidades en casa. Va a ser una muy buena experiencia, la abuela, Charlie y Bill vendrán en Navidad (solos) y Fred y George se quedarán desde el comienzo de las vacaciones hasta fin de año en sus antiguas habitaciones. Yo y Penélope también nos quedaremos desde el inicio de vacaciones (es bueno descansar de vez en cuando)... Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, se que te encantará. _

_Todos mandan saludos ... deséale una feliz navidad a Dumbledore de mi parte y también a tus amigos _

_                                                      Sinceramente , _

                                                                                       Percy 

*** 

Vaya!, este capitulo estuvo algo corto...

Manden Reviews si les gusta, y si no... tambien! 

La canción: 

"Vamonos... oh alejémonos 

Corre en los terrenos del tiempo 

Donde no hay razón para esconderse" 


	9. Vacaciones

Every day is a getaway when all of it goes unsaid  
I got a holiday a paid holiday  
I got a holiday in my head

"Holiday on my head" – Smash mouth __

Ginny acababa de vestirse y llevaba la carta en las manos para mostrársela a su hermano, aunque no tenía ganas de verlo, tenía pensarlo dársela rápidamente y escabullirse antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo; pero antes de formular un plan B encontró a su hermano con sus dos mejores amigos sentado en una mesa cerca del fuego, últimamente había mucho frío, se acerco 

"ehhh... Ron... acaba de llegar una carta de Percy... quiere que vayamos a casa para navidad..." 

"si... ummmm... la voy a leer" 

"esta bien" terminó Ginny caminando a paso veloz hacia el retrato, pero antes de que llegara la puerta se abrió, era Mc Gonagall 

"señorita Weasly... por favor no corra" la pelirroja asintió pero apenas oyó que la profesora quería que se apuntaran quienes se quedaban en las vacaciones salió corriendo... 

Ya a la mitad del pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor se paró para hacer algo que le gustaba mucho : respirar, seguía con las manos sobre las rodillas cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra ella y se caía al suelo 

"idiota!" se oyó la voz de un muchacho gritar, Ginny abrió los ojos, había un pelirrojo de espaldas a ella sobandose la cabeza en el suelo, no era Ron 

"perdóname, fue sin querer" 

"no hay proble... tú!" gritó Ginny levantándose con la ayuda del chico

"¿yo?" preguntó confundido 

"yo se quien eres, eres el muchacho que dejé inconsciente en el club de duelo" 

"ah!, con razón no te recuerdo" dijo recogiendo los pergaminos regados en el suelo "genial, ahora tendré que acomodarlos otra vez" dijo con amargura 

"parece que vivo para hacerte sufrir" dijo la muchacha "¿cómo te llamas?" 

"me llamo Frank Levis, soy un Hufflepuff" 

"soy Ginny Weasly de Gryffindor, mucho gusto" dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma amigable, era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos, eran azul fuerte (muy bonitos) pensó Ginny 

"Bueno Ginny, aunque apenas nos conocemos ya tenemos dos cosas en común" 

"¿qué?" preguntó ella 

"los dos somos pelirrojos y a los dos nos duele la cabeza" dijo metiendo los pergaminos a la mochila, Ginny soltó tal carcajada que tuvo que taparse la boca, era la primera vez que daba una risa sensata desde el día anterior 

"¿ya desayunaste?" preguntó Frank amablemente 

"no" respondió ella, mirando por encima de su hombro al muchacho detrás de el 

"yo tampoco, vamos a comer" dijo comenzando a caminar "el es Robert, el tonto que nos tiró" 

"oh" dijo ella caminando detrás de el, abrió las puertas, no había mucha gente ahí, a Ginny le dio todavía mas hambre 

"pues..." dijo el separándose de Ginny "nos vemos luego" 

"si, adiós..." se fue a sentar con sus amigos, Angel la miraba como si fuera una criminal, comenzó a servirse comido esperando que el le dijera porque la miraba así 

"¿no me digas que te llevas con ese?" preguntó Angel con cara de asco una vez que Ginny se sentó en la mesa

"ese" dijo poniéndole mas mermelada a la tostada "es el muchacho que dejamos inconsciente en el club de duelo, y si, es una buena persona" 

"ya se quien es" dijo el "por desgracia" 

"no me digas que le echaste el hechizo de desarme al mismo tiempo que yo a propósito" preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta 

"claro que no, solo me cae muy mal" terminó refunfuñando, Ginny se metió la tostada a la boca 

"¿qué te dijo Ron?" le preguntó Kristell

"_gue de todas baneras se quedia guedar aguí para navidad"_ mintió 

Ginny con la boca llena 

"no es cierto" dijo su amiga tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza 

"no" sonrió Ginny finalmente "no es cierto" 

"y... ¿q van a hacer en navidad?" preguntó Colin 

"Yo y mi hermana nos quedaremos, me acabo de cambiar de casa y la verdad no tengo ganas de ayudar en nada" le respondió Angel 

"¿a dónde te cambiaste?" 

"la verdad ni se, solo se que soy vecino de Malfoy" 

"¿Malfoy?" 

"si...." 

"pues debe ser un buen lugar porque el es rico" les recordó Ginny 

"me voy a empacar" 

"esperate Gin, yo también voy" 

"pero, pense que se quedaban"

"voy a la sala común por algunas cosas" Angel le dio la última mordida a su pie de limón  y luego alcanzó a Ginny 

Mas tarde ese mismo día, Ginny ya había empacado todo y lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que llegara el siguiente día e irse en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y como no tenía nada que hacer se sentó a dibujar en el sillón frente al fuego; estaba tan ensimismada en su dibujo que no notó cuando Ron se paró detrás de ella... 

"¿Qué haces?" 

Ginny casi se cae del sillón 

"Ron!" 

 Ron  se sentó junto a ella 

"es un buen dibujo" dijo el mirando la replica casi exacta de la sala común 

"esta mas o menos" dijo modestamente su hermana, pero luego notó que Ron no le prestaba atención  "no le digas a mamá" 

"¿qué? " 

"no le digas a mamá que me llamaron porque piensan que yo tengo el diario"

"esta bien, pero promete que si sabes donde esta no iras a buscarlo" 

"lo prometo" 

"bien, entonces ... ¿ya empacaste?" 

"aha" respondió la pelirroja ausente 

"me voy a dormir" 

"ok" 

"hasta mañana" 

"hasta mañana" 

Lo único que le faltaba era el título del dibujo, así que solo puso la leyenda que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña...

Al siguiente día Ginny se levantó muy temprano, pero a pesar de todo, Kristell ya no estaba en su cama, como pudo arrastró su maleta escaleras abajo y buscó a sus amigos en la sala común, pero no estaban, debían encontrarse en el gran comedor, pero oh gran decepción! Ahí tampoco estaban, ¿se estaban escondiendo de ella. Salió, su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos estaban ahí, esperando los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación . Ginny pensaba que se iría sin despedirse cuando... 

"¿a dónde cree que va usted sin despedirse?" 

"Colin!, los busque por todas partes!!" corrió hacia ellos 

"¿dónde esta Martín?" 

"dijo que nos adelantaramos, que había olvidado algo" Kristell tenía la cara roja, habían estado corriendo "pero bueno... nos vemos dentro de 3 semanas??" 

"claro" Ginny la abrazó

"Ya estan aquí los carruajes!!" alguien gritó 

"Hasta luego" la abrazó Angel, luego Colin 

"¿dónde esta Martín!?" 

"Vamonos ya" le dijo Ron 

"espera... todavía no llega ... MARTÍN" Ginny le hizo un ademan para que se apurara 

"Feliz... Na... vi... dad" dijo respirando con dificultad, le entregó un paquete

"Igualmente... ¿qué es?" 

"tu regalo..." 

Ron jaló a Ginny del brazo y la arrastro hasta el carruaje 

"te dije que ya!" 

"espera, mi baúl!!"

"ya lo metí!!, ahora sube" 

"te mandaremos tus regalos!!" le gritó Kristell 

"y no abras ese hasta el día de navidad!!" terminó Martín 

"esta bien!!!!"

"es suficiente"

 Ron la empujó hacia adentro y apenas cerro la puerta el carruaje avanzó 

"eres un salvaje!" se quejó Ginny enderezándose el suéter 

"y tu una tortuga" repuso el sentándose 

El viaje en carruaje no había sido tan malo, iba el trío inseparable y ella. Aunque no les había puesto mucha atención se había pasado la mitad del camino agitando el paquete que le había dado Martín y tratando de descifrar que era y la otra mitad consintiendo a Hedwig. 

***

Casi pongo este capitulo sin la traducción de la canción  ^_^U

Pero me acorde!!  ^_____^

"Cada día son vacaciones cuando todo eso se va sin decir

Tengo vacaciones, vacaciones pagadas

Tengo vacaciones en mi cabeza" 


End file.
